Swept Into A Maelstrom
by insanity under the moonlight
Summary: "uzumaki naruto sure lives up to his name. Much like a maelstrom, get to close and you'll be pulled under." Right when you think you have all the answers she changes the question. Can this lazy genius reach the bottom of the glass jar before it shatters within reach?
1. secrets out

Swept into a maelström

im only saying this once so this goes for my whole story, read these words carefully:i dont own naruto. never have and sadly (or not so sadly depending on how i feel) never will. i only own this story.

Summary: "uzumaki naruto sure lives up to his name. Much like a maelström, get to close and you'll be pulled under." Right when you think you have all the answers she changes the question. Can this lazy genius reach the bottom of the glass jar before it shatters within reach?

'ha ha! got you now sasuke teme!' said Uchiha was unconscious on Naruto's back as they walked home from the valley of the end unlike all the other spars for the first time Naruto came out as victor. 'I don't think I have enough chakra to keep up this henge…why bother with the henge anymore….. I have friends to rely on now….so why am I so afraid….well it should hold until we get back and I think I'll tell them at the hospital after I get treated…yeah…besides this secret can't be worse than the kyuub, as long as no one hits me it should be stable enough to make it till then since I won't be fighting for a while' he thought referring to his bleeding side, aching chest and other various injuries. "The gates!" Naruto cheered in relief, his exhaustion becoming more prominent as he slightly picked up the pace

"naruto! You're alright! And you got sasuke!" sakura yelled. At the gates there was a gathering of people, some villagers Hinata, and Sakura. The rest of the rookie 9 that weren't hospitalized from the mission were visiting the injured that were conscious awaiting for the news of the missions success or failure. Sakura ran up to claim the unconscious form of their rouge teammate, as sakura came running up Hinata and the rest of the group fallowing at a slightly slower pace "y-yeah y-you did r-re-really g-g-good Naruto!" she cheered becoming steadily more embarrassed from not only talking to her crush but complimenting him.

After handing over the captured raven to a ninja to take him to the hospital sakura came running up to Naruto "BAKA! How dare you make me worry what took you so long! I thought you were dead! And look at you! You're covered in blood! And still bleeding!" as sakura ranted at him she hit him over the head for his stupidity. Apparently a little too hard because after a resounding poof everyone was shocked into silence. "n-nani? What the hell naruto? Why are you using your sexy no jutsu now?!" she loudly voiced every ones question with an angry and slightly shocked face 'shit…' "uh...well you see this isn't the sexy no jutsu I'm….uh…really a girl….." Naruto said in a quiet and hesitant voice. Everything was quiet as everyone took in his or rather her real appearance. she had short blond hair the spiked up at the ends and just touching her shoulders with bangs obscuring her forehead protector some strands of hair framing her now thinner face with 3 whisker marks gracing each side of her cheeks the only thing revealing her to truly be the kyuubi container were her unique blue eyes that the sky nor the sea could compare to, over all she looked kinda cute with her baggie jumpsuit hanging off her shrunken frame, it mad her look like a child trying on their big brother's slightly oversized clothes.

As impossible as it seemed it got even quieter as if nature itself wanted to hear this explanation "_the kyuubi is a female?"_ a voice called out from the crowd whispered but it might as well been shouted for all the cover the silence provided. Gasps rang out the crowed along with scared and worried cries and murmurs "fuck! I-I didn't mean it!" he screamed 'if I'm going down that bitch is going down with me!' "y-yes! That-that _thing_ is the kyuubi" he said as he stepped out from the crowd. He was a middle aged man with light brown eyes, brown short wavy hair, and had a short scruffy looking beard that was streaked with grey hairs and was hearing a blue plaid shirt along with faded blue jeans. To further emphasize who exactly who he was referring to he pointed to naruto who had an expression that was a cross between shock and fear. "pfft yeah cause he's totally a hundred foot demonic fox and Ino pig is Sasuke's wife" said Sakura sarcastically and momentarily forgetting Naruto's apparently true gender "if Naruto really was the fox he would have killed you morons by now" "I believe you mean she" naruto corrected from the sidelines, which was promptly ignored by Sakura. "n-no think about it! If he-""she" naruto interrupted "-_she!" _he corrected with an irritated eye roll "Truly wasn't the kyuubi then why would she want to protect us even though all we've done to her is torment and hurt her?"

"That _girl_ is the fox only its harmless now because it lost all of its power after the fourth put that seal on it" his voice growing in volume as more people started agreeing with him and he began to lose fear and hesitation from his steadily gaining support "it changed forms into a child trying to use its innocent appearance to gain our trust so it could use us like steps on a ladder to get to the top so it can destroy us from the inside out!" cheers of agreement rang out "t-th-this isn't true!" hinata stammered in a voice barely loud enough to be heard in an attempt to defend naruto. "oh really? Then why does it so happen to be real close pals with the heirs of some of the most powerful clans in Konoha?" even hinata didn't have a rebuttal to that. "It's just a coincident!" naruto yelled franticly hoping her friends wouldn't believe this garbage "yeah just like it was a coincidence you were born the same day of the attack when no other child was that year?" he said in a confident voice "what are you stupid! How would that make me the kyuubi!" said naruto getting truly tired of this ridiculous argument. "How wouldn't it?" he said in a challenging voice. "arrrrgh!" by now naruto was ready to rip her hair out by the roots. "Well think about it if your hiding secrets this big who's to say you don't have more? I think you should be tortured and interrogated just to be safe! Does the hokage even know about this!?" after those words left his lips naruto visibly paled. 'oh my god, jiji died so he never got the chance to tell tsunade baa-chan! On my ninja identification card it says male! I could be killed for treason! ...okay worse-case scenario but still possible….Maybe it was documented somewhere?!'

"n-no but the third did, it was his idea and jutsu" naruto was running out of ideas and judging from the looks on her friends faces they didn't quite know who to believe but they certainly weren't going to help her out just yet, if ever. "don't put the blame on the third!" cries of outrage and agreement "besides we can't ask a dead man for the truth!" soon after that was said the gathered crowed started to chant "Torture! Torture! Torture!"

"ninja! Take it away!" the man cried as two chunin ran up to apprehend her. "What! No! let me go!" naruto yelled as she weakly struggled still exhausted from the earlier battle. The effort making her bleed more excessively causing black to creep into her vision 'ugh' the darkness overtook her with a chop to the back of the neck.


	2. Interrogation

yo~ aww you guys i was so happy why i got reviews and followers. im so touched...thank you all. i never knew being a fanfiction writer could feel so good! if you have plots you should really give it a go you might really like it! i know i do. ya know i was considering putting a pause on this story cuz i didn't have the plot mapped out as well as some of my other fanfiction ideas but thanks to your support i've decided to give it my all (i swear i just heard someone say your flames of youth are shinning brightly...*shivers*) anyways ill try to update every Tuesday or around there but no promises cuz im a really bad procrastonator...T^T so happy from your reviews they keep me going...

~ (i couldn't get the line break to work...)~

~Naruto's pov ~

I woke up in a dark room. I rub the sleep out of my eyes. Well at least I tried to, tied to a chair. Right. Henge gone, friends found out in the worse manner possible, probably going to tell everything to the others if the rumors don't get around putting me in the worse light possible. Yep life is good.

I hear a creek from somewhere and have to close my eyes as light fills the room, I slowly crack my eyes open and sluggishly craned my neck around to get a look around the room. The walls, floors and ceiling were made of discoloured concrete riddled with stains a few sprinkles on the ceiling even; there was metal table with thick leather straps for wrists, ankles, neck and a strap going across the middle no doubt used to strap someone's torso giving almost no chance of escape, I notice a small desk in a corner with a chair, paper and writing utensils neatly organized, across from it shackles chained to a wall. The way that was arranged made it look like some sick observation corner, where you watch your unwilling guest as you test their limits. The air was stale and musty with in undertone of waste products meaning just like the last guest I may be stuck here for a while, without a bathroom or any form of hygiene. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I hear a woman's voice coming from behind me "how are we today dear?" she said with a kind voice that didn't at all fit with the atmosphere. "Where am I?"

"In one of the torture and interrogation rooms of course, I thought the future hokage would know this" her voice still keeping its kind tone but I could read the less then kind message translation 'I thought it was obvious dip-shit, and you want to be hokage' great. Not only am I being interrogated but by a bitch that dislikes me yet is indirect about it. "Well why am I here?" I said with annoyance clearly in my voice, that a better question? She started to walk around me as she talked in a teasing tone "well it seems someone's been lying to the system, so to make sure there aren't any more nasty surprises you've been brought here to be interrogated" she rested her hand on my head, as she stopped right in front of me I got a clear view of her. She had short brown hair styled into a pixie cut, light green eyes, and wearing a tight-fitting black t-shirt with looser fitting black pants. I scowled at her as she began to caress my cheek "well sweetheart as cliché as this sounds we can do this two ways, the easy way where you tell me everything you know or the hard way and let's just say it would be a shame because I would hate to hurt a cute little thing like you" I sigh 'gotta keep a cool head' "I will tell you this as I have and will tell every other moron who accuses me. not .have. any. more. secrets. Other than being the kyuubi jinchuriki and being a female I don't have any more secrets. period."

As soon as I finished the sentence my face was on fire from the harsh slap across the face I received, though I'll admit calling her a moron probably didn't help my case. "Hard way it is" god I wanted to slap the smile off her face "you know I have easier methods than just politely asking but since I have a soft spot for children ill build up to it" build up to what! Oh god if I survive this I'm never setting foot in here "when I say I want to know all your secrets, I mean everything. I want to know if you picked your nose and wiped it on someone's back, I don't care if you swore you wouldn't tell a living soul what happened between you two, I will know everything by the end of this session." Ew gross mental image but still I don't think this warrants this kind of interrogation. "why do you want to know all this stuff it seems a bit extreme don't you think" she stared at me as if trying to look into my mind with her eyes and said "if you managed to his something as big as your gender who's to say you can't hide anything bigger or more dangerous and last time I heard you're a great actor" alright point there but still it hurts that baa-chan doesn't trust me enough to just ask me herself "I don't have any other secrets that are important enough or relevant to be mentioned" aaand I'm slapped again. Admittedly this isn't a good time to be stubborn, but she is too!

The woman sighed before talking "you know I may have a soft spot for children but I don't have any of my own because I'm not very patient. Now I don't like repeating myself so I'm going to take this up a notch." Okay now I'm worried. I may have a high pain tolerance but that doesn't mean I like pain. I watched as she walked somewhere behind me and her the sound of metal clinking together as she rifled through a bag. I really got worried what I heard the sound of a crowbar hitting the floor then a cry of 'ah-ha' I hope to god she's not going to use that. I didn't know whether to be relieved or more worried when she came back around back in front of me with a scalpel and a bottle of something. "Now here's the last chance before I get serious" I stayed silent knowing no matter what I said I would get hurt. With a huff she brought the scalpel closer to my face and roughly grabbed my face when I leaned away in a vain attempt to get away or at least prolong the inevitable. I flinch as I felt the thin blade trace the whisker marked grooves in my face, I couldn't completely hold back my small smirk of victory as she got an annoyed look on her face as the cuts healed soon after she afflicted them. With a now slightly angry tone she said "no matter it just means you can take more torture before dying" she dipped the small blade in the bottle and started cutting again only deeper than before and this time it really burned. I couldn't help but let out a yell of pain as it felt like a chemical was burning my face inside out. After making another cut into the whisker on my other cheek she leaned in close and kindly whispered into my ear "I can take the pain away if you just tell me what I want to know, this hurts me as much as it hurts you" she was cool as a cucumber again, it seems my pain calmed her down. Glad to help.

She took my silence as a refusal and proceeded to slice up my face some more. With one whisker left she was about to make the cut when a door opened from behind me. I flinched from the sudden noise and watch as my interrogator looks up and begins to talk to the intruder. "What are you doing here? I'm in the middle of an interrogation!" wow she's really a lot less mellow than I thought… "This is an unauthorized interrogation" the Stranger said who I could now recognise as another female voice. "But two chuunin came in here with her saying she needed a full interrogation because it turned out she was lying on her ninja identification files and now needed a full background check" my torturer responded "that was a lie. They were part of a mob that acted against the kyuubi container and arrested it without the hokage's or their superiors consent; they'll be your next guests also with charges of charges of treason" the visitor said that last part with a bit of humor colouring her monotone voice "alright. Hey kid I'm so sorry, I was just doing my job I hope there's no hard feelings" my captor turned releaser said "no its alright I understand no hard feelings" and there really wasn't we both knew she would do it again in a heartbeat if she had to and if the roles were reversed so would. It's just the shinobi business; like in wave yesterday's enemy is today's friends so there isn't much time to hold grudges. "Just wash the cuts out a few times and the burning should go away" she said as she helped me out of the chair "alright thank you" I said as I stretched out my stiff body. "Right this way, we have to meet the hokage." The new voice said. As I looked at her it revealed she was an ANBU wearing a dog mask with the generic ANBU black cloak with the hood up "good luck with the meeting, making me torture an innocent child for no reason…" I could tell from the tone of her voice those chuunin were going to need it more.


End file.
